Trumpus
is one of the Players from Team Quval. He was given a second, different Blood Game after escaping from the Zyuohgers when they stopped his first one. Character History Trumpus was sent down with an army of Triangulars. However the army was attacked by Wild ZyuohKing. He dealing his Jaccard deck over the population which attached themselves to foreheads and caused mass disruption as people with matching cards were repulsed from each other via painful shocks. However, his game was thwarted by Sela, who discovered that the effect could be negated by defacing the cards before destroying his Card Case. However, the Zyuohgers were prevented from defeating Trumpus by the introduction of The World, who was sent to preserve Trumpus by Ginis at Quval's request. Then Naria told him to retreat and he obeys to retreat. After The World proved to be an exceptionally intimidating opponent, Trumpus was allowed to proceed with his second Blood Game in which he trapped people in 4 Choice Boxes that could not be destroy lest their lives be risked while those who attempted to free them were blasted back by the exploding Joker cards which they pulled from the box. While Yamato dealt with The World alone, the Zyumans were able to free everyone by destroying Trumpus' heart before defeating him. Trumpus is later "revived" and enlarged, alongside Amigard, by Bangray after scanning Zyuoh Shark's memory of them. After, both of them are destroyed by Wild Tousai King. Personality to be added Profile *Medal Slot: Left Chest *Blood Game: **First Blood Game: Spreading Jack Cards, which causes them to attach to the forehead of a target. When two targets with the same card come into contact with each other, they will be shocked. **Second Blood Game: Trapping people in a 4 Choice Box while someone picks a card outside of the box. If the Card is a Heart, the person in the 4CB is released (Otherwise the person picking the card chooses a Joker, it will explode causing the victim to fly back). *Genre: Card games Arsenal * : A Deck of Cards which Trumpus used in His Blood Game. *'Card Case': A card case that controls the cards Trumpus uses in his Blood Game. * : A card-themed fan Trumpus uses in battle which can create strong gusts of wind. * : A box transformed by a Jaccard, which is used to trap a target. The card on the box will detonate if any target picks a Joker card outside the box. Powers and Abilities * : An ability that allows Trumpus to spread cards from his Card Case to various targets to start his game. * :It allows Trumpus to control targets that have a card attached to their forehead to shift positions. * : A combo move that activates when two targets that have the same card come into contact with each other, causing them to be shocked. * : A combo move that will cause a Joker card on the 4 Choice Box to detonate after the target pick a card while the 4 Choice Box has a victim trapped in it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Trumpus's suit actor is Shinsuke Kusano. Conception *As with all Zyuohger enemies Trumpus bears a resemblance to Sentai past villains. In his case, his appearance is similar to Emperor Bacchus Wrath and Bara King from Ohranger, while his ability in manipulating cards is similar to the Duke of Cards from Dairanger. **His use of a fan as a weapon is a reference to Highness Duke Org Ura from Gaoranger, and Ariake no Kata and Yokai Tengu from Ninninger. **His ability to force people with the same element to separate from one another is a reference to Father Magnet from Dairanger. Notes *Trumpus is the first Player to have two separate Blood Games. *Trumpus' "Jaccard" deck is a slight reference to the Sentai team J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, of whom the members were all playing-card themed. **Similarly, Trumpus's use of a Deck as a weapon is a reference to Yokubarido from Gokaiger **He coincidentally appears during the first appearance of The World, who uses a fishing pole as his main weapon similar to Gorou Sakurai/Spade Ace. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' External links *TV Asahi's page on Trumpus Category:Players